enciclopediadelmisteriofandomcom_es-20200214-history
El angel Guardian
left El Ángel Guardián en la teología católica guardian-angel3‹‹En una ocasión se acercaron a Jesús los discípulos y le dijeron: “¿Quién es, pues, el mayor en el Reino de los Cielos?”. Él llamó a un niño, lo puso en medio de ellos y dijo: “Yo os aseguro: si no cambiáis y os hacéis como los niños, no entraréis en el Reino de los Cielos. Así pues, quien se haga pequeño como este niño, ése es el mayor en el Reino de los Cielos. Y el que reciba a un niño como éste en mi nombre, a mí me recibe. Guardaos de menospreciar a uno de estos pequeños; porque yo os digo que sus ángeles, en los cielos, ven continuamente el rostro de mi Padre que está en los cielos”.›› La cita expuesta, perteneciente al Evangelio de San Mateo, es quizá el más importante de los fragmentos bíblicos que sostienen la existencia de los ángeles guardianes. Sabiendo ya que el mismísimo Jesucristo habló de ellos, veamos cómo se ha pronunciado al respecto la Iglesia Católica: Dijo San Basilio que “cada fiel tiene a su lado un ángel como protector y pastor para conducirlo a la vida”. Y es que el Catecismo de la Iglesia Católica coloca como dogma de fe a la creencia en los ángeles guardianes, afirmando que desde nuestra infancia (Mt 18-10) hasta nuestra muerte (Lc 16-22) nos cuidan, que la vida humana está rodeada por la custodia de estos seres (Sal 34,8; 91, 10-13), y que ellos interceden por nosotros ( Jb 33,23-24; Za 1,12; Tb 12,12) ante Dios. Podemos ahora hacernos ciertas preguntas: ¿cada persona tiene un solo ángel guardián?, ¿hay ángeles guardianes de comunidades?, ¿pueden los ángeles de cualquiera de los nueve coros ser ángeles guardianes o solo son ángeles guardianes los que pertenecen al coro de los Ángeles propiamente dicho?. Sobre lo primero, la Iglesia piensa que casi todos tenemos un solo ángel guardián; pero, personas como el Papa u otros que por su grado de cercanía a Dios o por su oficio requieren de más, pueden tener más de un ángel guardián. Así, del Papa se afirma que ciertamente tiene varios ángeles guardianes; mientras que, aunque no sea algo oficial, puede pensarse que los exorcistas tienen más de uno, ya que sufren más que otras personas el hostigamiento demoníaco. left Por otro lado, no solo hay ángeles guardianes de individuos: los hay de familias, de comunidades, de instituciones, hasta de ciudades y naciones. Por ejemplo, San Miguel Arcángel es el Ángel Guardián de la Iglesia. Por último, en relación a la tercera pregunta, se sabe que Honorio de Autun, en el siglo XII, fue el primero en esbozar una teoría sobre el plan específico de los ángeles guardianes. Según este teólogo, desde la concepción cada alma recibía un ángel guardián, y que éste pertenecía al coro de los Ángeles. Posteriormente, el célebre Tomás de Aquino estuvo de acuerdo con Honorio de Autun; pero, más adelante, Duns Escoto dijo que cualquier ángel, sea del coro que sea, podía servir de ángel guardián si así lo ordenaba Dios o algún superior espiritual. guardian-angel2 En cuanto al aspecto de los ángeles, la Iglesia concuerda en que no tienen sexo ni forma inherente. Por eso, los ángeles guardianes, cuando no permanecen invisibles, pueden tomar aspecto de hombre, de mujer, de niño o niña, de anciano, del típico ángel luminoso, de animal ―San Juan Bosco vio uno en forma de perro gris, Santa Gema Galgani vio uno que aparecía como ave mensajera, el profeta Elías vio uno que tomaba forma de cuervo y le llevaba alimento, etcétera―, o incluso, si lo requieren para protegernos, pueden asumir formas que inspiren temor, aunque por lo general, en base a los diversos testimonios, se sabe que tienden a tomar formas visibles hermosas. Las funciones de los ángeles guardianes: Se cuenta que el Papa Juan XXIII, en una confidencia con un obispo canadiense, le contó que fue su ángel guardián quien le inspiró la idea del revolucionario Concilio Vaticano II; también, este Papa devoto de los ángeles dijo en cierta ocasión: “El ángel custodio es un buen consejero, intercede cerca de Dios a favor nuestro; nos ayuda en nuestras necesidades, nos defiende de los peligros y de los accidentes. Me gustaría que los fieles sintieran toda la grandeza de esta asistencia de los ángeles”. guardian-angel Y… ¿cuáles son las principales ayudas en que se muestra esa “grandeza” de la “asistencia de los ángeles”?. Veamos: ◾Los ángeles guardianes libran constantemente a sus protegidos de peligros físicos y espirituales. Así, en Génesis 48-16 se lee: ‹‹Que el ángel que me ha librado de todo mal -dijo Israel a su hijo José- bendiga a estos niños›› ◾Frenan a los demonios y espíritus malignos para que no nos hagan todo el mal que nos harían sin su ayuda. El ejemplo perfecto está en el Libro de Tobías, donde el Arcángel Rafael lo acompaña y le dice cómo derrotar al demonio Asmodeo, ya que Tobías iba a casarse con Sara, que había enviudado de sus siete anteriores maridos en la noche de bodas, a causa de los celos de Asmodeo, que los mataba para que no consumasen la unión… ◾Nos inspiran pensamientos y emociones espirituales, así como sabios consejos (Gen 16 y 18; Act 5.8.10). ◾Interceden por nosotros ante Dios, presentándole nuestras oraciones para que las oiga más benignamente (porque igual las escucha, ya que es omnisciente). También, imploran ayuda divina cuando ven que la necesitamos, aún si no reconocemos esa necesidad o si, al recibir la ayuda a causa de la intercesión angélica, no percibimos tampoco esta ayuda (Tob 3 y 12; Act 10). ◾Aclaran nuestro intelecto, a fin de que podamos captar mejor la verdad ◾Nos asisten en la muerte, acompañándonos al Purgatorio o al Cielo. En el Antiguo Testamento, se daba a entender que los ángeles acompañaron a los patriarcas al “seno de Abraham” (el Cielo); y, al respecto de esta función de los ángeles guardianes, Santa Francisca Romana dijo: “Cuando un hombre muere, su ángel custodio conduce su alma al purgatorio y se pone a su derecha… El ángel presenta a Dios las oraciones que se le hacen e intercede por la abreviación de sus sufrimientos”. ◾Reciben las oraciones que la gente manda para las almas que están en el Purgatorio. En este punto, se da a entender que es el ángel guardián de la persona que está en el Purgatorio, aquel que recibe las oraciones que a su protegido, mismo que cuidara en la vida terrenal, le están enviando ahora que experimenta el penoso proceso de la purificación. ◾Finalmente, los ángeles guardianes, una vez que sus protegidos han muerto y ascendido al Cielo (los que sí fueron…), ya no los protegen sino que reinan y gozan junto a ellos, dándoles también algunos “ministerios de iluminación” El Padre Pío y los ángeles guardianes guardian-angel7Muchísimos han sido los casos de santos, santas, beatos y beatas que interactuaron con ángeles guardianes; pero, entre todos estos casos, uno de los más llamativos es el de Pío de Pietrelcina (1887-1968), mejor conocido como el “Padre Pío”, que fue un religioso capuchino de origen italiano, conocido por su santidad y su intenso misticismo, gracias al cual poseía dotes sobrenaturales como lectura de conciencias (cuando iban a confesarse, él podía adelantarse a los pecados, o ver pecados omitidos…), bilocación (podía desdoblarse), manifestación de estigmas (heridas que simulan las heridas de Cristo en la cruz) y comunicación con los ángeles guardianes, siendo este último talento algo que ya desde niño manifestaba, con tanta contundencia que, en la ingenuidad propia de la infancia, llegó a creer que todos veíamos ángeles. Centrándonos en el don del Padre Pío para hablar con su ángel guardián y los ángeles guardianes de las demás personas, sabemos que existen multitud de testimonios, y que muchas personas, cuando querían comunicarle algo al Padre Pío u obtener su ayuda, hablaban con sus ángeles guardianes (a los cuales no veían) y les pedían que vayan donde el Padre Pío con tal o cual mensaje. Así, muchas veces el Padre Pío manifestó saber cosas que no tenía manera natural de saber, y que al parecer le habían comunicado los ángeles guardianes. Un caso representativo es el que menciona una importantísima web sobre el Padre Pío, en la cual se afirma (probablemente esto fue sacado de un libro, ya que hay bastantes detalles y no se citan fuentes) que: ‹‹Uno de los hijos espirituales del Padre dijo en una oportunidad: “Parece que el Padre es tan Piadoso que escucha siempre los que lo llaman. Una tarde, muchas personas que apenas le llegaron a San Giovanni Rotondo, hablaron del Padre Pío. Ingenuamente enumeraron las gracias que quisieron preguntarle y preguntaron a sus Ángeles de la guarda si podían llevar los mensajes al Padre Pío. Al día siguiente, después de la Misa, el Padre Pío los regañó justamente: ʻ¡Bribones! ¡Tampoco por la noche me dejan tranquilo!ʼ, la sonrisa desmintió las palabras. Ellos entendieron que el Fraile les habría atendido”.›› . El Ángel Guardián en el Espiritismo En el Espiritismo se afirma la creencia en la reencarnación, pero esta es de naturaleza evolutiva, de modo que el hombre no se reencarnará en animales, pero los animales sí pueden, tras periodos enormes de tiempo, transformarse en almas humanas; claro que hay pequeños saltos involutivos (almas humanas que se deterioran de una vida a otra), pero a la larga el Espiritismo afirma que las almas siempre progresan de un orden a otro, de modo que, en este marco, los ángeles son espíritus muy evolucionados que anteriormente fueron humanos. guardian-angel9 guardian-angel8En concordancia con lo anterior, Allan Kardec (fundador del Espiritismo) dijo, en El Libro de los Espíritus, que un ángel guardián era un ‹‹espíritu protector de orden elevado››, y que ‹‹cada hombre tiene un Espíritu que vela por él, pero las misiones son relativas a su objeto››. Esas palabras podrían hacernos pensar que, aunque todos tenemos un Espíritu Guía y Protector, no todos tenemos un ángel guardián, pese a que Kardec deja claro que dicho tipo de espíritus son siempre buenos, y por tanto, elevados en cierta medida. Pero… ¿será siempre suficiente esa bondad para considerar al Espíritu Guía y Protector como un espíritu de ‹‹orden elevado›› y por tanto como un ángel guardián? Si nos guiamos por El Libro de los Espíritus, escrito en 1857, la cuestión se torna difícil de responder; pero, si atendemos a su obra posterior de 1864, El Evangelio según el Espiritismo, entonces podemos pensar que todo hombre tiene un ángel guardián, basten dos citas para confirmarlo: 1) ‹‹Además de nuestro ángel guardián, que siempre es un espíritu superior, tenemos a los espíritus protectores, que no porque estén menos elevados, son menos buenos y benévolos; éstos son parientes o amigos, o algunas veces personas que nosotros no hemos conocido en nuestra existencia actual. Nos asisten con sus consejos, y muchas veces con su intervención en los actos de nuestra vida.››, y 2) ‹‹Dios nos ha dado una guía principal y superior en nuestro ángel de la guarda, y guías secundarios en nuestros espíritus protectores y familiares; pero es un error creer que tenemos cada uno de nosotros forzosamente un mal genio para contrarrestar las buenas influencias.›› Aclarado lo anterior, cabe precisar lo siguiente sobre esos espíritus protectores de ‹‹orden elevado›› que son los ángeles guardianes según Allan Kardec y el Espiritismo, que en casi todo concuerda con su fundador, sobre todo si es el “Espiritismo Kardeciano”; veamos: ◾La tarea del ángel guardían fue voluntariamente aceptada al principio, nos eligió entre un grupo de almas que le eran simpáticas, y una vez aceptado el compromiso, éste se transformó en obligación. ◾El ángel guardián sigue desde el nacimiento a la muerte al protegido, frecuentemente también lo acompaña en la estadía en el más allá que media entre una y otra vida, y en ciertos casos lo cuida por varias vidas o encarnaciones. ◾El ángel guardián puede proteger también a otras personas, pero con menos exclusividad. ◾A veces los ángeles guardianes pueden abandonar a su persona confiada para cumplir ciertas misiones, y entonces son sustituidos (se sobreentiende que, generalmente, de manera temporal). ◾El ángel guardián no abandona a su protegido si éste peca o no lo escucha, simplemente se aleja, y siempre que lo llaman regresa, por más terribles que sean los pecados de su protegido. ◾A veces el ángel guardián se aleja porque varios espíritus malos se han juntado para inducir al mal al protegido. Este alejamiento no es permanente, y volverá con todas sus fuerzas si se le llama, usualmente habiendo ayudado a una o más personas en ese lapso de alejamiento. ◾Es casi imposible conocer el nombre de nuestro ángel guardián, pero podemos invocarlo dándole cualquier nombre que nos agrade y tenga asociaciones positivas para nosotros, sobre todo nombres de santos, ángeles o, en síntesis, personas espiritualmente admiradas por nosotros. ◾El ángel guardián puede encarnarse en una próxima existencia junto a nosotros, acompañándonos así de manera más directa que con la simple guía desde el mundo espiritual; sin embargo y aunque en menor medida, esto también podría suceder con un espíritu de perdición que se ensañe contra nosotros. ◾Así como hay ángeles guardianes de personas, los hay de grupos humanos, y también hay ángeles guardianes de las Artes, los cuales inspiraron la creencia en las musas… Expuestos todos los rasgos anteriores del ángel guardián en la concepción espiritista, hay que advertirle al lector que, en el Espiritismo, es más propio hablar de “Espíritu Guía” que de “Ángel Guardián”; ya que, aunque lo segundo es aceptado en tanto que se piensa que realmente es equivalente a lo primero en lo esencial, “Espíritu Guía” es más propio porque, aquel ‹‹espíritu de orden elevado›› que cumple tales funciones, no fue creado en la condición que tiene, sino que apareció en un orden espiritual mucho más bajo y, en un tiempo muy lejano, habrá de estar en un orden espiritual mucho más elevado (siendo equivalente a un arcángel, por ejemplo); en otras palabras, los ángeles guardianes del Espiritismo, difieren de los ángeles guardianes convencionales en el sentido de que su condición no es inmutable, no es consustancial al ser que la detenta, sino que representa solo una fase ontológica del mismo en su devenir evolutivo dentro del tiempo. . El enredo del Ángel Guardián en la Teosofía guardian-angel11La Teosofía toma la concepción espiritista de la reencarnación, en la cual los retrocesos involutivos son algo pasajero y, cualquier alma, está destinada a dar saltos cualitativos (de animal a humano, de humano a ángel, etcétera) hasta alcanzar su perfección relativa. Sin embargo, el carácter especulativo de la Teosofía, combinado con un uso patente de terminología simbólica inspirada en referentes mitológicos y religiosos, ha causado que, en torno a unos mismos conceptos (yo superior, ego, mónada, yo inferior, ser, conciencia, etcétera), surjan diversas propuestas que, si bien parecieren decir lo mismo, presentan graves inconsistencias causadas fundamentalmente por enredos e imprecisiones terminológicas… Un ejemplo ideal de esa situación lo tenemos en el Ángel Guardián, tema de este artículo. A saber, lo único claro es que el Ángel Guardián es designado como Ángel Solar, que habita en nosotros, y que su propósito es conducirnos a la perfección espiritual, moviéndonos (sin ir contra nuestra libertad) a tomar decisiones y actitudes acertadas en nuestro camino evolutivo, tanto en esta como en muchas vidas por venir. El gran enredo, que expondremos en primera persona y entre comillas para que quede más claro, es el siguiente: ‹‹¿El Ángel Solar es un ser distinto de mí mismo, o es una parte de mí mismo? Según lo que se ha escrito y dicho sobre el Ángel Solar, debería decir que “habita en mí”, pero si es una parte de mí mismo, decir que “habita en mí” es solo una expresión figurativa que puede conducirme al equívoco de tomarlo como un ser independiente. Ahora, y si realmente es un ser independiente, entonces decir que “habita en mí” ya no es una expresión figurativa, y por tanto, aunque habite en mí, puedo llamarlo “Ángel Guardián”, ya que los ángeles guardianes son seres que guían, pero no son parte de los seres que guían; entre tanto, si el Ángel Solar no es un ser independiente sino una dimensión o aspecto de mí mismo, de ningún modo puedo llamarlo “Ángel Guardián”, porque los ángeles guardianes necesariamente deben de ser sujetos distintos de aquellos a quienes guían››. Como el lector podrá apreciar con las siguientes citas, lo único claro aquí es cuál es la fuente de que el asunto sea tan confuso, obsérvese tan solo estos dos casos significativos: guardian-angel14Caso1: Las citas que verán son de un curso sobre Teosofía, originalmente escrito por la Señora Emogene Simmons en 1935, y posteriormente complementado con cinco lecciones, agregadas por Enrique Renard en 1980. El curso es uno de los más serios, eruditos y completos que hay en internet; y, a pesar de eso, no ilumina suficiente el tema del Ángel Solar, y por lo tanto la respuesta a la pregunta de si existe o no algo como el Ángel Guardián en el campo de la Teosofía. Antes de poner las citas, cabe aclarar que los devas son, en Teosofía, seres que han alcanzado un enorme grado de perfeccionamiento espiritual, que por ende “irradian luz” y, como han pasado ya la fase humana de sus existencias, pueden guiar a quienes aún están en aquella etapa; veamos ahora las citas: A) ‹‹Se dice que al ocurrir el nacimiento del Ego humano – evento que tiene lugar cuando la Mónada hace su ingreso al reino humano después de completar su evolución a nivel del reino animal –se le asigna un deva para que le acompañe a través de su peregrinaje evolutivo en la nueva etapa. A este deva, que la tradición cristiana ha dado en llamar “el Ángel Guardián”, se le conoce en la tradición oculta como el Ángel Solar. Su misión es la de proteger al Ego – hasta donde sea posible y permitido – de influencias exteriores peligrosas, y de asegurar su avance.›› B) ‹‹La presencia de un deva solar en cada ser humano se llevó a cabo para devolver a los Egos humanos su ritmo evolutivo apropiado, estimulando así su desarrollo.›› Comentario sobre el Caso1: El Ángel Solar se presenta como un ser independiente y por tanto, aunque habite en la persona, puede considerarse un Ángel Guardián. guardian-angel10Caso2:En el texto Antología sobre El Ángel Solar, hecho en base a conferencias, se presenta incoherentemente al Ángel Solar, pues tanto hay palabras para pensar que es un ser independiente y en consecuencia llamarlo “Ángel Guardián”, como palabras para pensar que no es un ser independiente y en consecuencia no poder llamarlo “Ángel Guardián”. En el caso de las palabras que nos permiten pensar que es un ser independiente, tenemos estas citas: A) ‹‹El Ángel Solar es el intermediario celeste cuya misión voluntariamente aceptada es permanecer al lado de los hombres, desde que adquieren autoconciencia y son dotados de mente hasta que ascienden a las elevadas cumbres de la Cuarta Iniciación.››, B) ‹‹El Cuerpo Causal es temporariamente la morada de nuestro Ángel Solar.›› y C) ‹‹Podemos asegurar que ellos nos tienden constantemente sus manos amigas para que podamos ascender a niveles cada vez más elevados de nuestra espiral evolutiva.››. En cuanto a las palabras que siembran confusión y nos mueven a pensar que el Ángel Solar no es un ser independiente, tenemos estas citas: A) ‹‹Todos los seres humanos tienen su propio Ángel Solar, su Yo Superior o trascendente, el impulsor de sus motivos espirituales más elevados y el supremo guía de sus destinos kármicos.›› y B) ‹‹A estos esplendentes Seres procedentes del quinto subplano del plano mental cósmico los conocemos en literatura esotérica bajo los nombres de “Hijos de la mente” o “Ángeles Solares”. A cada una de estas excelsas Entidades se las denomina también en términos teosóficos “el Yo Superior de los seres humanos”.›› Comentario sobre el Caso2: Antología sobre El Ángel Solar sería contradictorio en fondo y forma si “Yo”, y por tanto “Yo Superior”, se usasen de manera debida, de acuerdo al significado que debieran tener en función de un correcto uso de las palabras derivado de sus significados conocidos a partir de lo estipulado oficialmente a nivel idiomático. Sin embargo, “Yo Superior”, tal y como lo usa el texto referido, aparece como un término cuyo significado es incompatible con lo que puede entenderse bajo la expresión “Yo” y por tanto bajo la derivada expresión “Yo Superior”; ya que, evidentemente, primero se dijo que el Ángel Solar era un “intermediario celeste”, y por tanto un ser independiente, pero luego se dijo que era el Yo Superior, por lo que “Yo Superior” aparece como una entidad rectora, que nos mueve para que lleguemos a tener una esencia que aún no tenemos, y que por tanto aún no somos, aún si ésta está adentro del Yo Superior, ya que, de no ser así, no podría hablarse del Yo Superior como una guía y un “intermediario celeste”. De ese modo, queda claro lo mal que pueden llegar a emplearse las palabras en Teosofía, y la obscuridad de conceptos que de ese mal uso deriva. guardian-angel13 Conclusiones finales: Muy diferente es el uso de la palabra “Yo” que hace Johannes Jacobus van der Leeuw en su texto Dioses en el Destierro, presente en la colección Teosofía Siglo XX; allí, “Yo” se usa de manera adecuada, como algo que representa al sujeto o a la esencia del sujeto; citamos: ‹‹Así pues, nuestra conciencia de ser una dualidad, constituida por un Yo superior interno y un yo inferior externo está basada en la ignorancia. No somos dos entidades sino una sola. Somos el Yo divino y ningún otro. Lo que sucede es que cuando infundimos nuestra divina conciencia en los cuerpos por cuyo medio hemos de adquirir ciertas experiencias, nos identificamos con estos cuerpos y olvidamos lo que realmente somos. La primera condición del logro espiritual es la certidumbre sin sombra de duda de que somos el espíritu o Yo superior.››. Claramente, si pensamos en el Ángel Solar a partir de las palabras de Johannes, no podemos llamarlo “Ángel Guardián”, al menos no si es que el Ángel Solar es nuestro Yo Superior, porque entonces: ¿acaso somos nuestro Ángel Guardián?… Pensar eso sería absurdo; así que, si el Ángel Solar “es” el Yo Superior, o bien podemos llamarlo “Ángel Guardián” y entonces interpretaremos contra el buen uso de las palabras que el Yo Superior es algo que no somos pero que por estar en nosotros actúa como si fuese parte de nuestra esencia y por tanto de lo que somos, o bien interpretamos que realmente somos el Yo Superior y en consecuencia no podemos llamar “Ángel Guardián” al “Ángel Solar”. . Aiwass, el ángel guardián de Aleister Crowley guardian-angel15Al poco tiempo de haber ingresado en la orden de la Golden Dawn, Aleister Crowley intentó los métodos de la Magia Sagrada del Mago Abramelin, texto escrito originalmente en el siglo XV pero que tuvo posteriores versiones-traducciones. Dichas prácticas las había comenzado en Boleskine House, en el año 1900; pero, irónicamente, no llegó a buen término porque Mathers (autor de una reciente traducción de la Magia Sagrada del Mago Abramelin) le solicitó que se trasladase para que le ayude en ciertos problemas personales con la Golden Dawn. A causa de ello Crowley, que había estado efectuando dichas prácticas para contactar con la “entidad protectora”, se frustró; pero, pese a aquello, continuó con sus intentos hasta que, entre el 8 y el 10 de abril de 1904 y durante su estancia en Egipto, contactó con una entidad llamada “Aiwas”, que le dictó ―no directamente, sino que Crowley, como un médium, plasmó lo que la entidad le dijo con el método de la escritura automática― su famoso Libro de la Ley y a la cual él consideró como su Ángel Guardián. Antes de contactar con Aiwas, Aleister Crowley, al igual que los miembros de la Golden Dawn, pensaba que el Santo Ángel Guardián era “el yo silencioso”, esto es, una especie de proyección-representación del más elevado y sublime ser individual; o, por decirlo de otro modo, una personalización (sin autonomía, siendo una proyección, no un ser aparte) del lado más espiritual y luminoso de la propia esencia del sujeto. No obstante, tras contactar con Aiwas, Crowley empezó a cambiar su pensamiento sobre el Santo Ángel Guardián: así, éste pasaba a ser una entidad independiente que moraba en los planos internos del sujeto, y que se acoplaba a la individualidad de aquel a fin de emprender trabajos mágicos o espirituales. Remontándonos a la experiencia de contacto, Crowley cuenta que primeramente escuchó una voz tenebrosa que le decía en un inglés perfecto: “Behold! it is revealed by Aiwass the minister of Hoor-paar-kraat” (“¡Contemplad! Ha sido revelado por Aiwass, el ministro de Hoor-Paar-kraat”). Según indagaciones posteriores de Crowley, Hoor-Paar-kraat era un nombre que se correspondía al egipcio Har-par-khered, que en su versión griega era el nombre Harpócrates, y éste último, en opinión de Crowley, era una alusión a Horus, deidad principal de su cosmogonía. Volviendo a la experiencia, Crowley dijo que Aiwass apareció como una voz sobrenatural, flotando sobre su escritorio ―aquí, cabe pensar que Crowley sentía la energía de la entidad o veía algo, aunque sea como una distorsión del aire, o que deducía su ubicación por el sonido, porque de lo contrario no podría saber dónde estaba la entidad―, que después se desplazó hasta encima de su hombro izquierdo, y finalmente, desde un rincón de la habitación, empezó a dictarle revelaciones con “un timbre profundo, musical, expresivo”, de tono “solemne, voluptuoso, tierno, fiero o cambiante según el mensaje”, y “nunca bajo” sino más bien “como el de un virtuoso tenor o un barítono”. guardian-angel16Pero Crowley no solamente escribió las revelaciones de Aiwass, sino que lo dibujó, mostrándolo alto, translúcido, de facciones finas, compuesto por una materia sutil, y con la expresión, en palabras de Crowley, de un “rey salvae”. Tanto impresionó a Crowley el contacto con Aiwass, que sobre él escribió: ‹‹La existencia de la religión presupone la certeza de alguna inteligencia desencarnada, llámese Dios o cualquier otra cosa. Y justamente esto es lo que ninguna religión ha podido demostrar científicamente… La inmensa superioridad de esta inteligencia en particular, Aiwass, a cualquier otra con la que la Humanidad haya estado en comunicación consciente, se revela no sólo por el carácter del libro en sí, sino por el hecho de su comprensión absoluta de las pruebas necesarias para demostrar su propia existencia y las condiciones que rigen sobre la misma.››. Fue después de escribir las palabras citadas cuando Crowley conjeturó que Aiwass era la “manifestación minúscula de una potencia celestial” y, finalmente, concluyó que debía tratarse de su propio Ángel Guardián. Como vemos, Crowley parecía convencido de la realidad de su experiencia, aunque estudiosos como Sarah Vale y Joshua Gunn, señalaron que el estilo narrativo de Aiwass, supuestamente plasmado en el Libro de La Ley, era en realidad muy similar al de Aleister Crowley, lo cual contribuyó a reforzar las hipótesis de que podía tratarse del propio inconsciente suyo o de una proyección inusual de la idealización subjetiva que él había hecho de su propia personalidad. Sea cual sea la verdad sobre Aiwass, el Libro de la Ley o “Liber Al vel Legis”, inauguró la famosa doctrina de Thelema, donde el propio Aiwass (¿o Crowley?) afirma que ‹‹la Ley de Thelema es la ley de la libertad››; pero, interpretando aquello y la doctrina de Thelema en general, en el ensayo La Gran Bestia, Aleister Crowley, se advierte que: ‹‹Esta defensa de libertad pura, mientras que es vista desde un sistema ortodoxo y exotéricamente atado a leyes como el Cristianismo o el Islam, parece ser el epitome del sendero de la mano izquierda y por lo tanto un marco para la Magia Negra, debe en efecto ser equilibrado por las propias interpretaciones de Crowley de tales formulas. Aunque la Ley de Thelema no postula ningún código universal de moralidad, ésta insiste en la idea de que para cada alma individual hay un sendero correcto o natural y que todos esos senderos correctos llevan a una meta: la aniquilación del yo.››. . Cómo saber el nombre del Ángel Guardián La Cábala afirma que todos tenemos un ángel que rige sobre las características de nuestra personalidad: éste no es nuestro ángel de la guarda (el cual es personal), es uno de los 72 ángeles que rodean el Trono de Dios, cantando y rotando en torno a Él según una elipse que une todas las constelaciones del zodíaco. Comúnmente, se cree que a cada persona le corresponde uno de esos 72 ángeles según su fecha de nacimiento, que ese es su ángel guardián, y que en consecuencia comparte su ángel guardián con millones de personas. Como ya se dijo, esto es un equívoco, por lo que aquí no pondremos la conocida tabla que une cada día del año a uno de los 72 ángeles o genios de la Cábala. No obstante, presentamos al lector un método poco conocido, y que parece tener mucho sentido según la dinámica de la intuición humana y lo que sabemos sobre las formas en que comúnmente se nos manifiestan los habitantes luminosos del mundo espiritual. Veamos: guardian-angel17 1) Póngase ropa blanca, completamente blanca, incluyendo los interiores, y de ser preferible, ande descalzo o en zapatillas. 2) Durante 24 horas, no coma carne de animal alguno (incluyendo pescado), evite todo tipo de actividad sexual, no tome alcohol, no beba café ni estimulantes, no se drogue, evite en lo posible toda conducta, emoción, sentimiento o pensamiento destructivo. 3) Báñese y vuelva a usar las ropas blancas que usó, u otras nuevas, pero vista de blanco. 4) Queme incienso, preferiblemente de rosa o lavanda 5) Ponga música suave, preferiblemente instrumental, y que necesariamente le sea espiritualmente inspiradora; por ejemplo, un disco de música para meditar, o algo de Yanni, de Vangelis, de Vivaldi, de Beethoven, etcétera. 6) Todo lo anterior (incienso y música) habrá de ponerlo en un lugar adecuado, como puede ser su cuarto previamente acondicionado (por ejemplo, si tiene una calavera o un pentagrama, sáquelo antes del ritual…). Una vez que sienta que el cuarto esté purificado, sacará el libro espiritual que sea más importante para usted (La Biblia, el Libro de Urantia, el Bhágavad-guitá, el Talmud, etcétera), y lo colocará en una mesita cubierta por un delantal blanco, parándose de frente al Este (tenga una brújula para esto). 7) Estando parado en dirección al Este, y con el libro en la mesita, cierre los ojos y concéntrese por un momento en la Presencia Yo Soy (la presencia de Dios individualizada en su esencia y según su esencia). Habiendo sentido ese contacto con su propia divinidad, abra el libro al azar (sin premeditar en qué parte abrirlo) con los ojos cerrados y deslice el dedo índice de su mano derecha hasta detenerlo en cualquier punto de la página, según le dicte la intuición espiritual. Una vez que ha detenido el dedo en donde le dictó la intuición, no lo mueva en absoluto, abra los ojos, y mire si lo que hay bajo la punta de su índice es una vocal o una consonante: si es una vocal, ignórela; si es una consonante, anótela, y vuelva a repetir el proceso (sin perder el orden en que van saliendo las consonantes) hasta obtener tres consonantes o, si le dicta la intuición, cuatro, cinco, seis, o más. Cuando su intuición le diga que ya tiene suficientes consonantes, vaya por una Biblia y ábrala en el Salmo119. Otra vez se parará en dirección al Este y con los ojos cerrados deslizará el índice, pero solo sobre el salmo, deteniéndolo siempre cuando le dicte la intuición, y posteriormente viendo si debajo de la punta del dedo hay una vocal o una consonante: en esta ocasión, debe encontrar vocales e ignorar consonantes, y también parará cuando la intuición le diga que ya tiene suficientes vocales. Finalmente, cuando tenga todas las consonantes y las vocales, únalas según su intuición (no necesariamente respetando el orden en que aparecieron), sin omitir ninguna y formando un nombre, al cual le agregará la terminación “el” (o “él”) u “on” (u “ón”): lo que obtenga será entonces el nombre de su ángel guardián, que de ahora en adelante podrá emplear para una comunicación más efectiva, siendo recomendable que lo diga con la voz y no solo con el pensamiento. 8) Cuando haya obtenido el nombre de su ángel guardián, agradézcale a Dios, a él (su ángel guardián), y a los ángeles en general, y hecho esto concluya el ritual. . Oraciones al Ángel Guardián guardian-angel6 Himno de Laudes Ángel santo de la guarda, compañero de mi vida, tú que nunca me abandonas, ni de noche ni de día. Aunque espíritu invisible, sé que te hayas a mi lado, escuchas mis oraciones y cuenta todos mis pasos. En las sombras de la noche, me defiendes del Demonio, tendiendo sobre mi pecho tus alas de nácar y oro. Ángel de Dios, que yo escuche tu mensaje y que lo siga, que vaya siempre contigo hacia Dios, que me lo envía. Testigo de lo invisible, presencia del cielo amiga, gracias por tu fiel custodia, gracias por tu compañía. En presencia de los Ángeles, suba al cielo nuestro canto: gloria al Padre, gloria al Hijo, gloria al Espíritu Santo. Amén. Oración tradicional para adultos: Ángel del Señor, que por orden de su piadosa providencia eres mi guardián, custódiame en este día (o en esta noche) ilumina mi entendimiento, dirige mis afectos, gobierna mis sentimientos, para que jamás ofenda a Dios. Amen. Oración tradicional para niños: Ángel de la Guarda, dulce compañía, no me desampares ni de noche ni de día, hasta que descanse en los brazos de Jesús, José y María. Oración al Ángel Guardián para estar libre del miedo: Ángel de la Guarda, protégeme del temor, alivia mi miedo. Dame fuerzas para enfrentarme a lo desconocido y a lo conocido. Que haya luz donde hay sombras. Que haya paz donde hay temor. Que haya valor donde hay miedo. Dame, Oh Ángel Custodio, la fuerza de mil leones para enfrentarme al lobo del mal. Dame luz para alumbrar el camino del bien. Dame mil escudos para protegerme de eso o de esos que quieren destruir. Muéstrame cómo ser valiente para limpiar mi corazón de temores y fracasos. Guíame porque tú eres el mensajero de la luz, para que mi corazón se purifique del miedo y pueda encontrar el amor, la alegría y la felicidad. ¡Oh!, mi Dios, permite a tu mensajero, mi Ángel de la Guarda, que me asista en todo momento, que me sostenga en medio de la adversidad para que el temor no sea ni siquiera una sombra. Alabado sea el Señor en nuestros corazones. Amén. Oración en latín: Angele Dei, qui custos es mei, me, tibi commissum pietate superna, illumina, custodi, rege et guberna. Categoría:Angel Categoría:Oracion Categoría:Guardian Categoría:Dios Categoría:Creacion Categoría:Protector Categoría:Proteccion Categoría:Luz Categoría:Guia